


Prisioner

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy manipulation from zarkon on an oc, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, shit gets heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Jen was taken prisioner by the Galra. With seeds of doubt place in her head, will she be able to trust the Paladin's after Zarkon's influence?





	Prisioner

**Author's Note:**

> First I only own Jen! Second, I have to thank Spooky from my discord server who helped me so much with this and is the owner of Cooper! Ana belongs to Lady Luna and Will belongs to sourdoughgay!
> 
> This shit is heavy but was so much fun. It's also almost 5,500 words and 11 pages on google docs, holy shit.

Jen didn’t understand how everything went wrong. It was a normal rescue mission; save a few people, destroy the ship, get out. Lather, rinse, repeat. But something went wrong. She and Lance were paired together for this one. The two of them went in and saved everyone, got everyone to the pods and were on their way back to the ship when an explosion went off behind them. It threw both of them forward and bashed them both against the wall, effectively knocking them both out. The last thing the blonde mage saw was a pair of unfamiliar hands grabbing her and taking her away.

When she awoke, she was being carried into a cell. Being tossed in really woke her up. Sprawled on the floor, she slowly sat up. Her head was throbbing from it being smashed against the wall. She quickly pressed her hand against her head, healing it before her hands were cuffed with bands. She could feel what it was doing to her; it was preventing her from using her magic. They weren’t linked together, so she had two free hands but the lock wasn’t one that could be picked, so until she got that key, she was magicless. 

She looked up at the Galra cuffing her. It was a female Galra; fairly large purple, furry ears, amond shaped golden eyes, and a lean but toned frame it seemed. She also had these black marks that curled under her eyes as well as her darker purple hair tied back into a braid. The female looked up at her before walking out of the cell and locking it. She looked at the mage with an uncaring look.

“You’ll be fed twice a quintent. You should have all your necessities in here. I’ll return with food in a few vargas” 

With that, the female disappeared from the small window Jen could see. Jen took this opportunity to take in her cell. It had a toilet and sink, that’s about it. No mirror, no bed, nothing for her to lay on but the floor. She sighed, well, this is where she was going to be until the others could save her. The mage stood up and shakily made her way to the little window, it was too high for her short body to see through. Fuck her five foot three stature. With not much else to do, she made her way to the corner of the room and curled on the floor. The metal below her was cold but there was nothing she could do. Her body gave into the exhaustion in only a few doboshes.

 

She woke up to the banging of food on the floor. Jen looked up to see the same woman had tossed a tray into the room of food. The woman shot her a cold look before closing the door, locking it, and walking away. The blonde looked at the tray, the food spilt a bit but in her position, she should be glad she even received food. She crawled over to the tray and ate a piece

of what looked like bread. She gagged at the taste; it was dry and had the taste of expired milk. After forcing herself to swallow and finish it, she moved to what looked like soup. Praying it wasn’t as horrid as the bread, she tasted it; it wasn’t as horrible, it was tasteless but at least it was hot which warmed her chilly body.  

With her stomach full of the food given, she went and leaned against the wall. She had to think of something. She couldn’t just wait for the others to save her. But there wasn’t much she could do. She wasn’t physically strong, her short stature made it hard for her to reach higher places, she couldn’t use her magic; she was utterly useless and defenseless. All she could do is wait to be saved or killed; though she prayed for the first one. Well, maybe she could boost her strength? She shifted into a push up position and did about twenty before she stopped. Her muscles ached still from sleeping on a metal floor. Well, for now, she would have to try and work out a bit and gain some strength to help her escape.

 

That plan didn’t last very long. She wasn’t sure how long she was there. Perhaps a few days? With the little food given to her, if she had worked out, she’d be burning calories she needed to hold to prevent her from starving and freezing. Her back ached from the hard floor and she was tired from her horrible quality sleep. She knew things wouldn’t get better. The only things that were her solstice, was dreaming of her friends, and of her black haired, dark gray eyed love. 

 

No one touched her. She hadn’t had any sort of skin contact at all. Being the affectionate person she was already, she thrived on touch, on affection. If she had to guess, she was maybe there a month, maybe more? Again, she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t been out of that room since she arrived. More nights than not, she’d fall asleep whimpering and crying, wishing she wasn’t alone in that dark room. It was getting to her, and she was scared because of it. She was getting desperate.

 

“Get up”

Jen looked as her guard gestured for her to get up. She did slowly, her body was screaming in pain of the pure ache that went through her. The guard, still without touching her, led her to a room. She looked at the mage.

“There’s a shower. Clean up, and put the clothes on that are there for you. You shouldn’t have any problems with your cuffs and putting the new clothes on”

Jen nodded and entered. The room wasn’t very big but she saw what looked like purple robes on a chair with a black dress, from what it looked like.She was dressed in prisoner clothing currently. Surprisingly, with the cuffs on, getting out of them wasn’t very hard. It took a few minutes for her to get how to turn the water on. The hot water blasted against her skin, and it felt like pure  _ bliss _ . It had been so long since she felt this warm. She moaned at the pleasurable warmth filling her. 

While she took her time cleaning up, she did notice that her short bob had now reached to her jaw. She sighed, she liked her hair short but at the moment, beggars can’t be choosers. She reluctantly stepped out from the warmth of the shower and dressed in the clothes. The black, thin strapped dress went to her knees and the large robe over it covered her arms and tied in the front. It kept her warm, which she was very pleased about. Once she was out of the room, her guard led her to what looked like a dining room, set for two. She was unsure why she was here but she walked over to the table and looked around after her guard left.

“You quite took your time”

Jen spun around and held back a scream at the figure who spoke to her, It was impossible to miss his large stature. Leaning on the doorframe, was Emperor Zarkon. Fear coursed through her veins. Oh god, what was she going to do? The large galra walked over to her and sat in one of the seats before gesturing for her to do the same. The blonde hesitated before sitting down herself. The emperor began to eat, Jen staring at him blankly before he gestured for her to eat as well. She did, she could have cried. The food tasted wonderful, it had flavors and textures. It wasn’t bland or tasted spoiled. It took all she had not to shovel it all into her mouth.

“I wanted you to know this- You will now have your own room. You will now be allowed visitors. However, you will be joining me for food three times a quintent. I advise you do not object.”

Jen was surprised at this, she was getting out out of that cell? She wasn’t upset about it, but she had to join Zarkon for meals. Emperor Zarkon, the universal dictator. She was unsure how to react, what to think of this all. All she knew, is it was best to accept it.

“Thank you, I...appreciate it” she forced out

 

It had been a while since she had talked with Zarkon. She was happy to have her own bed again, even though she was still isolated. She continued to have dinners with Zarkon. She’d go from him being very gentle and sweet with her during their dinners to then being completely and utterly alone in her room. The dinners though were...nice. She couldn’t believe she was saying that about a universal dictator but after being alone for so long, with no one to talk to, she couldn’t help it. But while things were getting better, she still ached. Not from a sore back but from a lack of touch. She  _ needed  _ it, some sort of skinship. It hurt her, she was willing to beg at that point for someone,  _ anyone  _ just to brush against her, just something. She needed to feel another on her, at least for a second.

Her and Zarkon were having another dinner. Idle chat, her telling him a bit about herself and him listening. Zarkon informed her after she asked, that she had been in the ship for over three Earth months, a month of that she had been in her new room. They had dinner together every three quintents. They had finished their dinner and conversation. But this one was a little different. Zarkon had gotten up first, and purposefully, ran his fingers through her hair. She could feel his claws and warm hands run through her locks. He just was to pull away when she latched to his hand and looked at him.

“Please...again… _ please”  _

He gave her an almost smirk like smile, and moved his hand to her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. She whined and pressed into his hand. She didn’t care he was supposed to be her enemy. Right now, she was just desperate, craving some sort of contact. She’d accept from just about anyone. Even the universe's enemy. It only escalated from there. Every dinner they had, he would hold onto her hand, touch her in some way. It was fantastic, to finally feel someone’s warm skin against her own. She always looked forward to it when the dinners came around. She assumed more quintents had passed, until Zarkon brought her with him to his chambers. He brought several times with her.

His room was large, with a huge bed, bookshelves, a couch. It was defiantly meant for a king, or in this case an emperor. He sat on the bed with her on her knees on the floor, she leaned up against his leg as he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. It was almost euphoric to her. He looked down to her and asked her a question.

“Are you happy here?” 

Jen froze, unsure on how to answer him. She didn’t expect it and realized that she'd all but forgotten the paladins, Shiro even. How could she have forgotten him? She silently chided herself for being manipulated so easily. 

"What answer do you want to hear?" she asked tentatively

Zarkon's eyes narrowed. "This is not a trick question." 

She waited a few moments before answering  "No. I'm not happy here," 

Zarkon didn't say anything for a few moments. His eyes held no contempt or malice. He was simply...thinking. 

"Do you think the other paladins miss you?" he said finally, his voice even. 

"Of course they do!" Jen said, almost indignantly. 

"They why haven't they come for you?" 

The question startled her. She sputtered, trying to answer. They were going to come for her, weren't they? They would rescue her. 

"And Shiro," Zarkon continued. "You care for him deeply, do you not?" 

"Yes," she shot back. "And he cares for me." 

Zarkon considered her for a moment. "Do you think he would have let you put yourself in harm's way if he truly cared for you? Would he not have come for you? Sent a message, at the very least. Demanded your return. Offered a trade."

Jen gripped the fabric of his pants, shaking. Tears filled her eyes, her lip quivering. She..he would have made an effort to save her. He loved her. He told her he did. She loved him and he felt the same...didn’t he? She felt Zarkon wipe the tears, that she didn’t even know were flowing down her cheeks, away. He cupped her cheek gently. She felt herself burst into tears and he pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder.

“I thought he loved me….”

“I am sorry you have to find out this way...but I will protect you, I swear” 

She believed him, and curled into his large embrace as she sobbed about her broken heart and shattered love.

 

A few quintents have passed. She still was trying to deal with this all, her misplaced love. Zarkon had been helping her so much, coping with her realization that Shiro never really loved her. It hurt so much, but Zarkon let her stay with him. At the moment, they were laying on his large bed, him running his fingers through her long hair, which was now up to her shoulder blades. Zarkon liked her long hair and she figured she would keep it long. Her head was curled up to his chest. It was so nice being like this. Feeling safe in Zarkon’s arms, it had been a while since she felt like she could be safe.

“Jen” 

The young woman picked her head up “Hmm?”   
“Do you think, you could call it home here?”

She thought for a second before smiling and cuddling back up to Zarkon “Yes, Yes I could”

Shiro was ashamed of how long it took to find her but once they did, the went right into action. It had been almost seven months since he last saw his beloved mage. Lance never really got over what happened, having blamed himself for letting her get captured, profusely apologizing to Shiro. Shiro told him not to worry, that they would find her again. And they were almost there. The five paladins ran through the ship, taking down guards as they went. Pidge had Jen’s signal on her scanner. 

“She should be right ahead!” 

And in a few ticks, there she was. A smile curled across Shiro’s face at the sight before he fully took her in. Her long hair was the first thing he noticed. It was tied into a small braid, her bangs still swept to the side. She was wearing a short black skirt, with a dark purple hooded robe, that showed her hips down, exposing the skirt. The robe was lined with gold around the edges and the ends of the sleeves, which went to her wrists. While she didn’t look like the same Jen he last saw, he didn’t care. He was just glad she was safe.

“Jen!”  he called out to her

She turned around, as the Paladins were stopping near here, only a few steps away. Shiro walked towards her, but was shocked by her reaction. She looked confused and scared, backing away from him. This confused them all, why would she be scared of them? Their trying to save her! Shiro stepped forward again but she took double the steps back. Why did she look so scared of him?   
“Jen? Princess, it’s me, Shiro…” he said to her softly

She sprinted away from them, running as fast as her legs could take her. They followed after her, sharing confused and a bit scared looks.

“What’s going on? Why is she running?” Hunk asked, confused

“Zarkon must have done something to her” Keith growled out

“He better damn hope he didn’t” Shiro replied, darkly, just angry at the thought of what he could have done to her 

They caught up to her, Shiro grabbing her hand. Jen screamed in fear, shocking Shiro. But what shocked him more is what she yelled out.

“ _ Zarkon!!”  _

The effect was instantaneous. The paladins were blown away, into a nearby wall. They looked up to see the dictator. And their mage, gripping onto his arm. Shiro felt his blood go cold. Why is she holding onto him? He must have done something to her. They all got up and Shiro walked towards her again, reaching for her. Jen tucked herself even more behind Zarkon. Shiro directed his gaze to Zarkon, glaring at him.

“What did you do to her!?” Shiro snarled, his arm humming to life

“Nothing but protect her, something you seem to be unable to do” 

The two clashed as druids poured in, attacking the other paladins. Zarkon made a gesture towards Jen to run, which she did. Shiro knew he had to follow after her. He made a subtle gesture to Keith. Within a few moments, the two switched and Keith was holding Zarkon off as Shiro went after his blonde love. He quickly caught up and threw her over his shoulder, making her scream in fear. What broke his heart even more, was that she was screaming for Zarkon and for Zarkon to save her. He could hear the fear in her voice. 

“I have Jen, we’re leaving now!” Shiro called into his comm 

“Got it!” the others replied

They all, getting away from the druids and Zarkon, got out with their mage with them. It was a success but as Shiro held his fearful girlfriend in his arms, he wondered if it really was a victory. Once arriving at the castle, they brought her to her room. She curled into the corner, flinching whenever anyone came near, whispering for Zarkon to save her. They all shared a look before closing the door and heading to the den, where Coran and Allura were. They looked at them with a similar look of confusion. The paladins sat down and explained what happened to the Alteans.

“It seems she went through very heavy manipulation on the Galra’s part...it may take months, years before she will be even close to being herself again” Coran informed

“Then so be it. Where do we start?” 

 

Some time had passed, around a month. Jen stopped asking for Zarkon, or at least screaming it whenever they got close to her. She still looked at them with a betrayed look and didn’t talk to them much at all. At the moment, Shiro was sitting with her; Jen sitting on her bed and Shiro on a desk chair. He was talking to her softly, but she didn’t respond to anything he said. She never did. He frowned and reached for her hand, gently grazing his fingers over the top of her hand. She jerked her hand back and held it to her chest, backing up from hm a bit. She was still scared of him. 

Jen still was afraid to leave her room. No matter what they did, she wouldn’t let anyone come near her. Hunk, being the soft hearted man he was, began to bring her treats; cookies that the two would bake together, chocolates he bought from other planets. It was slow, but she started to accept them, without being scared. Her hand would brush against his, and she wasn't’ scared to look at him. Within a few more weeks, the two were talking, not as if nothing had changed but as a pair of reunited friends. This brought hope to the other paladins, but the trust only went to Hunk, but still, they at least knew that they could reach out to her. 

The next to reach to her was actually the Blade of Mamora members. The first one to reach through to her, and fairly quickly, was Cooper. He sat with Jen, who was a bit shied away from him until he said something that broke through to her.

“I had the same thing happen to me. I was turned against my closest friends by a monster who told me they were the only one I could trust.” 

Jen looked at him, frowning and confused “Zarkon isn’t like that…”

“I know you may not see Zarkon that way now, but do you see how he planted thoughts, and watered and nourished them? Take a look at your own thoughts, what has been there all along, but you had repressed. Inside, you know what is right, it was just shuttered away by someone with bad intentions. What do you remember, from before?”   
She curled her body close to her, her eyes flickering to the plate of cookies “I remember baking with Hunk...and Pidge and Lance would always be taking the batter…” 

“Mm, happy memories. The more you can bring to the surface the better. Remember what you felt when they happened.”

She knew how she felt but there was something still bothering her so deeply inside “They never tried to  _ save me _ . I was  _ alone _ and  _ scared _ .”

“From what the others told me, you had virtually disappeared. They didn’t know you were with Zarkon at all until they were able to interrogate a captured galra.”       +

“So...they didn’t forget me? They...still care?” 

“They do. They never stopped. They tried over and over to track you, but Haggar’s magic made it virtually impossible.”

Her eyes wandered to a picture on nearby nightstand, one she had faced down but she knew very well what the picture was “...and Shiro?”

“He never stopped looking. The team had to force him to get any rest at all most nights.”

Her lip quivered and tears started to stream down her cheeks “And I  _ ran away from him _ ”

“You didn’t know. You were manipulated to think just the opposite. I did the same thing in your shoes.”

“...Do you think he hates me for that? For being so...reluctant? Do any of them?” she was so afraid they would hate her, and she’d be alone again

“They all understood what happened. They understand who Zarkon is and what he does. None of them hold this against you.”

“...I need a bit more time...is that okay?”

“Take all the time you need”

 

The door opened and Jen looked up. The two figures were that of Pidge and Lance. She was a bit surprised to see them. Lance had a big grin on his face as Pidge walked over and gave Jen a tablet. She looked at it curiously.

“We know you’re still...raw from all of this, so if you want us to come in or you need anything or you just wanna talk, you can use this!” Pidge beamed

Lance plopped on the bed next to her “Yeah! I can tell you some of my great jokes I came up with too!”

“They’re not great Lance, they suck”

“Hey!”

Jen couldn’t help but smile at the display. It was so normal to the team, it...felt nice. Soon, after Pidge explained everything, Coran called her to help him with something so she had to leave. Lance stayed, but was quiet and seemed like he had something on his mind.

“Is everything okay?” 

“I…” he sighed “Jen, I’m so sorry...all of this is  _ my fault _ .”

Jen looked shocked “What are you talking about?”

“If I watched your back, if I did  _ something  _ to protect you during that mission, you wouldn’t have been captured, or tortured, or any of this crap from Zarkon. It’s all my fault! I’m-”

Jen reached forward and wrapped her arms around the Blue Paladin, tears in her eyes. He was shocked, she really never initiated any sort of contact after she returned. He slowly hugged her back, a few tears in his eyes as well. She blinked a few tears away.

“Lance,  _ I never blamed you ever _ . I’m just happy you’re safe. That you weren’t taken! Please, don’t feel bad, this was never your fault…” 

His lip quivered, then both of them crumbled into crying messes. They were both safe, that’s what mattered right now. Things would get better.

 

Jen was a bit better and she decided to finally leave her room. She ended up wandering into Kaltenecker’s chambers. She pet the cow, receiving a moo in return. She smiled softly and sat in the grass, Kaltenecker laying next to her. She laughed softly and ended up staring at the artificial sky.

“Oh! You are out and about I see!”

Jen turned and saw Ana, Will, Coran, and Allura. She saw a large smile on Coran and Allura’s faces and a smaller smile on Will and Ana’s. The four walked over to her as she adjusted her legs a bit. 

“How are you feeling?” Will asked her as he took a seat near her

“I’m...better” 

“That is good. We were all worried about you” Ana tentatively replied, gently placing her hand on her best friend’s.

Jen smiled softly at the brown haired android. She missed her, missed all of them. She saw how Ana, Coran, and Allura were still eyeing Kaltenecker weirdly

“They still haven’t gotten over the milking thing” Will said with a grin

Jen laughed, happy to hear that not much has changed since she was gone “Still?”

“It is unnatural for Alteans! We do not even have these...cows!” Coran cried out

Will and Jen laughed at the Alteans, Will leaning against his boyfriend. The five sat as they told stories of what had happened as well as hearing old stories. It was nice to laugh again.

 

Jen was walking through the halls, heading back to her room when she saw two familiar mullets; one black and the other a golden blonde. Keith was in the Blade uniform, Matt in his usual rebel clothing. She wondered how much better Keith had gotten while she was gone. She decided to go forward and talk to them.

“I haven’t seen you two around in a while”

The two turned around; both surprised. Matt grinned wide before sweeping her into a big hug. Jen laughed and hugged him back. Keith smiled softly and hugged Jen after Matt put her down.

“Good to see you walking around again” Keith said softly

Jen laughed a bit “It’s good to be walking around again, I feel more like me again”

“All we want is you, so don’t try to be anyone else” Matt said with a grin

Jen blushed as Keith rolled his eyes “Stop trying to hit on her Matt”

“I’m not!”

Jen laughed a bit with pink cheeks “Guys…” 

The two looked at her, smiling at her smile. She was smiling and laughing again. The two offered to walk her to her room which she accepted. The trio walked back to her room, reminiscing of stories from before the Kerberos mission, of happier times.

 

She knew she had to talk to Shiro sooner or later, figuring she’d bump into him along her path. She didn’t expect to actually bump into him. As she was heading to the kitchen, she wasn’t paying attention and literally bumped into the 6’1 man. Jen looked up to the man, surprised. 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro looked at her surprised, it had been weeks since he had seen her. The last time he saw her, she wouldn’t even let him touch her. She took a step closer to him, curious if he would step back or try to hold her. He didn’t move, to do either thing. She took another tentative step, and he took one toward her. 

“Jen…”

She had mixed feelings; she was so happy to see him, to be near him again. But those seeds still were in her head. She knew he loved her, that he had been looking for her non stop. But the what ifs, the doubts gnawed at her. She pushed them down, not letting them ruin her progress. She’d be damned if she let them stop her from being with the one man she loved. But what if he was mad at her for running away? What if he was upset with her for choosing Zarkon? She had to apologize, to explain everything. 

“Shiro...I…”

“I can guess what he said to you… making you doubt everything you know. He...did the same to me, but to make me angry...determined and focused to be the Champion…”

Jen blinked, she didn’t know that, and now she felt worse. She was his  _ girlfriend _ , she should have! She...she should have taken better care of him.

“Shiro...I’m so sorry this all happened, maybe if I was stronger...I could have resisted his manipulations...not falling for them. I should have had more faith in the team...in you...in us…” she blinked tears that were forming “I’m sorry that I ran away...that I was so scared…” 

“When I was the Champion and in his clutches, I… You reacted how I would have. Afraid and uncertain”

“Shiro…” she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He was a bit surprised but returned her embrace, gently rubbing her back. Tears slid down her cheeks. How did she not know this all?

“How much did you go through, that I don’t know? God, after all you’ve been through..I should have had more faith..I should have believed in you more! I…” she let out a shaky hiccup as tears streamed more down her cheeks, her emotions slowly becoming overwhelming

“We can talk about it, in time, when everything isn’t so raw. You need more time to process everything, and I’ll be by your side if you want me to be. Right now, though, I think we could both benefit from a warm drink. I overheard Hunk say something earlier about hot chocolate.”

He gently brushed the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She held his hand in hers, looking at him with a teary and soft smile.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that”

The two turned and headed back towards the kitchen. As they walked, Jen slipped her hand into Shiro’s and squeezed his softly. She wanted to at least tell him these few things.

“When I was first in the cell, I was alone...in the dark... I was scared. But, you helped me stay at least a bit sane, keep myself positive that I’d be okay” She brushed a piece of her bang back behind her ear “I always want to be by your side, if you’ll let me”

“I’ll stay by yours, as long as you’ll have me here,”

 

Some more time passed, and Jen had healed a bit more. They still were at war but now they had Lotor on their side to help. After going over the new battle strategy, Jen decided to make peanut butter cookies, Shiro’s favorite. She was in the kitchen, mixing the batter as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her hips. She looked up to see the familiar face of her boyfriend, smiling at her and eyeing the batter. 

“Oh no, you are  _ not  _ distracting me and stealing the batter again Takashi Shirogane!”

“Ohhhh she pulled the full name out!” Matt said from behind them

The others laughed at that as Shiro pouted a bit from both of them calling him out. She went back to the cookies, about to put them on the pan when Shiro titled her head to look at him and pressed his lips against her own. Jen always enjoyed his kisses, but he was  _ not  _ stealing her batter again. She put his hands over his on her waist and kisses back eagerly. They both heard gagging in the background. Pulling away, they looked at the gagging Lance.

“God you two are so gross…”

“You have a girlfriend Lance, you can’t talk!” Pidge called out

“Seeing Jen and Shiro kiss is like seeing my parents kiss! It’s gross!”

“Sorry Lance, next time I’ll make sure it’s not just kissing” Shiro grinned

“Thank you- ARG NO!” Lance flailed a bit “I do NOT need that image!”

Jen’s face was pink but laughed with the others. In his arms, she didn’t feel afraid, she didn’t doubt. With him, she knew everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
